Forbidden Secret
by PGSMaddict96
Summary: Two Lands in constant war. Two people meant to be enemies meet. What will happen? More info in story. TxK
1. Prologue

_Okay! I know I have Moriranger to work on but all of the chapters will be done today! It was supposed to be for English class but she didn't allow it so it's now a fanfic! A decent love story with a surprise ending._

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Super Sentai!_

**FS**

In a small country in Ancient Japan, a young girl looked out at the city from her balcony of the palace she called home. She was fairly small to be a teenager of age 16 and her looks proved to belong to a young girl. The wind blew through her curled dark hair as well as the ends of her yellow kimono decorated with white lotus flowers with a white obi. Her soft brown eyes showed a deep sadness in them as she looked out.

She looked out towards the forest where, on the other end, was another country that also had a palace but was decorated in red rather than yellow. The girl sighed as she knew her father, the King of Yellow, was part of the cause for starting the war between the two countries. She still never understood why their homes are facing each other if they both despise one another. Lives were lost and she would be punished if she tries to intervene.

A knock came from her bedroom entrance as a servant wearing a dark grey kimono stepped in. "Can I get you something, Princess?" he asked.

The young Princess shook her head. "No, thank you," she replied softly. She reached into the pocket in her left sleeve to fetch out a letter. "But please give this to my mother."

"Yes, Princess." The servant took hold of the letter and took his leave, only to bump into a beautiful girl in a pink and violet kimono with soft brown hair. "Oh, I'm very sorry, Princess Mako." He gave a bow before making his leave.

The girl named Mako sighed and walked into her friend's room to find her looking outside once more. "Kotoha?" she called, walking up to her and waving a hand over the girl's face.

Kotoha blinked and looked over to her friend. "G-gomen ne, Mako-chan…" she said with a bow.

"Were you thinking about it again?" At this, Kotoha looked down in guilt as Mako held back a giggle. The Princess of Pink knew about the war between the Land of the Yellow and the Land of the Red but knew her country can't do a thing without getting into the fight.

"Gomen ne…" Kotoha apologized again, making her friend sigh.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," she said," No one wanted the war between the Land of the Yellow and the Land of the Red in the first place. The Kings just got into a heated argument which led to this. I know you want to stop this war and my parents do, too. But if we do get involve, the war would just expand and be more difficult to stop."

"I know, but…"

Mako patted her on the back. "It's okay, Kotoha. These fights won't last as long as everyone thinks."

"Okay…"

~~FS~~

"But father, people are dying because of this war!" a voice snapped within the palace of Red. A young Prince around the age of 20 was seen talking to his parents, his hazel eyes full of anger and worry as he gripped the bottom of his black kimono. This Prince was quite handsome for someone his age with his tanned skin and ruffled dark hair.

In front of him was his father who looked almost like him but his hair was more neatly combed and wore gold armor-like shoulder pads. "I'm sorry, Takeru but we don't have a choice," the King said," We have to send out soldiers to defend our country to prevent it from going into ruins."

"But, Father!"

"Takeru, I know we all want this war to stop but it is difficult for our countries to agree on terms," the Queen added," something will be figured out, okay?"

Takeru was about to protest but he know he wouldn't win this debate. He sighed and said," Fine…"


	2. Part 1

_Okay! I know I have Moriranger to work on but all of the chapters will be done today! It was supposed to be for English class but she didn't allow it so it's now a fanfic! A decent love story with a surprise ending._

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Super Sentai!_

**FS**

Pulling the black cloak over her, Princess Kotoha quickly snuck out of the gates about an hour after her friend left. Her mother got the letter from the servant but her father found out and went into a fit. She knew she wasn't allowed to speak her mind because of the rules but wanted someone to hear her out for once. But seeing her father will be on a rant because of that, she had to flee from the palace until he can calm down and send someone to retrieve her.

Kotoha made her way to the river along the wooden fence separating the two countries from contact. She always found it to be somewhere to relax and avoid the drama in the palace as well as her older brother who worries too much. She picked up a small pebble nearby and skipped it across the water before it submerged. She continued doing so until she heard the sound of a shamisen playing.

She looked back at the fence where there were still some spaces for one to see at a larger range for it was poorly built. She took a peek through a hole where a board used to be to find a boy responsible for the music. She went closer to the fence, entranced by his music. His eyes seemed to be closed which gave him the impression of a professional as he fluently played the instrument.

On the other side of the fence, the boy was none other than Takeru who gracefully plucked the strings. Playing the shamisen was only one of two ways to cheer him up if he was in a bad mood. The other was still a mystery but he didn't care. All he wanted was to calm himself down after his outburst with his father. He heard a slight rustle and stopped, only to hear another. He set his shamisen to the side and looked over at the fence, only to find a small figure hide behind it.

He stood up and walked over, only to have a small pebble thrown at him. He dodged and went closer to the fence. There, a young girl peeked out and he sighed in relief. "It's okay. I won't hurt you," he spoke. She stepped out and he smiled at her as she returned the greeting with a shy one. He quickly studied her and noticed she was from the Land of Yellow from the color of her kimono and the family crest on her cloak consisting of a yellow monkey perched on a mountain.

"I'm very sorry I interrupted you…" she said quietly. "Watashi no namae wa Kotoha desu."

"Nice to meet you, Kotoha. I'm Takeru."

"So it's Takeru-san?" she asked, receiving a nod.

"So what brings you here to the river? It's pretty dangerous for a young girl to come out here alone."

"Just tension at home. Unfortunately, no one likes the idea of bringing peace between our homes…"

Takeru sighed. "I know what you mean. You're from the Land of Yellow and I'm from the Land of Red. No one really allows this."

"But I just wish our rulers can come to terms… It's too complicated for things to be this way…"

"At least the two of us aren't fighting." At this, Kotoha couldn't help to giggle, making Takeru laugh as well.

"Kotoha!" a voice called, making the girl stop as she froze in fear. "Kotoha!"

"What's wrong?" Takeru asked.

"That is my brother…" she replied softly. "You must leave. He cannot see you here. If he does-"

"Wait. Will I see you again?" he asked, interrupting her. Kotoha hesitated and held something out in her hand. Takeru took hold of it without looking.

"I'll meet you in the forest at the large sakura tree by 1400 tomorrow. Please hurry." Takeru gave a nod and Kotoha gave a bow before taking her leave, allowing him to head back home as well. He took hold of his shamisen and headed back to the Palace of Red.

Takeru quickly snuck past the guards surrounding the palace who thought he was home. He swiftly entered his bedroom and sighed in relief when no one saw him.

"Where have you been?" a voice questioned, making him jump. He looked around to find his younger sister coming out of the shadows. She had elegant long dark hair and dark brown eyes and wore a pale yellow and light orange kimono.

"K-Kaoru! You scared me!" he exclaimed as he regained his composure.

"Takeru, I've been looking all over for you!" she snapped," Father and Mother wanted a private meeting with you but you've been gone for the past hour! We almost had to send a search party!"

"Sorry, but I just wanted to clear my head." He walked past her and set his shamisen on its wooden stand.

"Well were you near the fence?" He didn't answer. "Takeru! I thought Mentor told us to stay away from the gate!"

"Relax, Kaoru. It's not like I climbed it."

"Well did you?"

He looked back at her in mock anger. "Of course not! I'm not that stupid."

"Well you better not even think about meeting with any of those people from the country of Yellow." She stormed out of his room and slid the door shut.

Takeru sighed but felt something in his other hand. "_Oh, that's right_," he thought. He unclenched his fist that held the item received before to find a small pendant in the shape of a white lotus flower. He smiled to himself and took out a small silver chain before inserting it into the loop to make a necklace. He carefully placed it in a small box on his desk, happy with his work.

~~FS~~

"You were near the gate?" a voice boomed from Kotoha's bedroom. A boy not much older than her wore a pine green kimono, his hair ruffled as his dark eyes were filled with anger and worry.

"I'm sorry, Big Brother…" Kotoha said," I was at the river and-!"

"The river? Kotoha, you know you're not supposed to be there! People can get you and threaten your life against you! Did you at least have some weapons with you?"

Kotoha sighed and took off her shoe. She showed it to him as it had a dent with two shurikens in the impression. "You had me wear these before I left, Big Brother," she replied," And you also snuck this into my obi." She reached into her obi and fetched out a sheathed dagger.

"Sorry. Just making sure. It's too dangerous for you to go around defenseless."

"I know…"

Chiaki sighed as he noticed the sad look on his sister's face. "I know you want this war to end but right now, it's too dangerous to wander out of the city. Make sure someone is with you or bring your katana. I taught you for a reason. Okay?"

"Okay…"

"Good." He patted her on the head before taking his leave. Kotoha sighed and took a seat on her futon.

"_What should I do?"_ she thought worriedly.


	3. Part 2

_Okay! I know I have Moriranger to work on but all of the chapters will be done today! It was supposed to be for English class but she didn't allow it so it's now a fanfic! A decent love story with a surprise ending._

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Super Sentai!_

**FS**

The next day, Kotoha paced her room in worry. She was supposed to meet Takeru in an hour but with the guards on constant watch, she wouldn't be able to leave that easily. However, she couldn't break an unsaid promise so she took hold of the katana under her desk as well as a bento box before heading out.

She snuck past the guards at the gates but stopped when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She reached for the handle of her weapon but she started to shake as she felt someone breathing into her ear.

"Going somewhere?" the person asked. She screamed and was about to swing her still-sheathed katana but heard a soft laugh. She soon noticed it was her brother who scared her.

"B-Big brother!' she cried.

"Sorry, but you were sneaking around." He then spotted the bento. "I thought you already ate."

"I-I did but I might be hungry later during my walk," she half-lied.

Her brother gave her a suspicious look. "Are you hiding something?"

Kotoha stopped and hesitated. "Um… No?"

Chiaki sighed. "Just don't travel too far. We wouldn't want to send a search party."

"I won't… I'll be back before supper…" She gave a small bow before leaving with haste, making her brother suspicious.

~~FS~~

Kotoha looked around the forest as she searched for the tree she wanted to meet Takeru at. She followed a path of leaves and saw small sakura petals on the ground and smiled. She followed the trail to find Takeru sitting against the tree as he waited for her. She ran up to him and took a seat.

"Hello!" she greeted, making him turn to her. He smiled at her presence.

"Did I keep you waiting?" she asked, feeling a bit guilty.

"Not at all. In fact, you came just in time." Takeru reached into the pocket in his sleeve and took out the small box. "Here. I'm sure you want this back."

"Eh?" Kotoha gently took hold of it and opened it to find the pendant she gave him the day before. A smile came to her face as she closed the box and placed it back in his hands, making him look at her in surprise.

"Don't you want it back?"

She shook her head. "I want you to keep it. My mother gave it to me and told me to give it to someone who I would feel comfortable with but can't be with them." As she said that, her cheeks had a rosy hue and looked down with a small smile.

Takeru couldn't help but to smile at the girl's confession and affectionately patted her on the head. He knew love between people from countries at war was forbidden but didn't care. She was different from what he was told about the people of Yellow and she was glowing with pure innocence.

He pocketed the small box and noticed the bento Kotoha was holding. "What's that?' he asked.

Kotoha grew embarrassed as her face turned a bright red. "_What if he doesn't like it_?" she thought, nervously gripping the box. "_Maybe I shouldn't show him…"_

"Kotoha? Are you feeling okay?"

"Eh?" Kotoha looked back up to him. "S-sorry… I just…"

He gave her a reassuring grin. "Don't worry. There's nothing to worry about. No need to be embarrassed." He gently took hold of the box and opened it, revealing it to be onigiri with the seaweed to make comical faces. They seemed to be a bit misshapen which meant it was homemade and probably the girl's first time cooking. He smiled at her. "Is this for me?" he asked. Kotoha gave a small nod, looking down so he wouldn't see her blushing face.

"_She's so shy…_" he thought," _It's so… cute."_

"Well. Thanks for the food," he said. He took out an onigiri and bit into it. The food had a mysterious taste to it but it was good. "It's good."

"Eh?"

"These are good," he repeated before finishing the first one. Kotoha was a bit shocked at the compliment. It was the first time she has cooked and only managed through a cookbook one of the servants left out for her. Of course, she was scolded by her brother's mentor for not having help but his wife said it was fine. But hearing this from Takeru made her heart race as her face became red.

She looked up to him again to find him eating another and smiled. "Arigato…" He smiled back but the peace was stopped when there was a small grumbling sound. Kotoha's face became red when she found out it was her stomach, making her more embarrassed.

Takeru couldn't help but to hold back a laugh, making her pout. "Sorry, sorry. It's not every day I would hear someone's stomach do that," he said, with a sheepish grin.

Kotoha sighed and looked down. Of course, she did eat before but it wasn't enough since she was a bit too excited to meet up with him. "It's okay…" she said.

Takeru thought for a moment and smiled, making the girl confused. Thinking of something stupid to say, he said," My sister is in love with your brother."

Kotoha just stared at him, a mix of shock and surprise in her eyes. "E-eh?" Takeru took the chance and took another onigiri and put it in the girl's mouth. It was a sad attempt but he had to at least try.

Kotoha took hold of the rice ball and bit into it. After swallowing the first bite, she smiled up at him. "It's good," she said.

Takeru smiled and started to eat as well. From there, the two spent their time eating and talking, both enjoying each other's company.

~~FS~~

Chiaki looked out the window of his sister's room as the sun was close to setting. There was a knock at the door and he closed the window. "Come in," he said, turning to the door.

The door slid open as Mako came in. "Chiaki? Where's Kotoha?" she asked worriedly.

"She said she would be out for the day and be back before supper. She has about an hour but hasn't come back yet. It's making me more worried than ever."

Mako thought for a moment. She remembered her close friend sending a letter to her the night prior about cancelling today's plans and make up for it later on. It's pretty strange since she never cancelled any plans before.

"I'll go look for her then," she said," Surely, it's nothing bad."

"Bring some guards with you. It might be dangerous alone."

"Don't worry. I'll bring her back." Mako got out of the room and gathered the two guards that followed her. "Search the town and river," she ordered," I'll be in the forest."

"Yes, Princess!" A guard handed her a katana as they split up.

~~FS~~

"Kotoha!" Mako called as she ran through the forest. "Kotoha!"

Back at the large sakura tree, the young Princess of Yellow woke up from her sleep. It seemed the two dozed off after finishing their conversation and lost track of time. At least they learned more about each other that day.  
>Takeru has a muse for music but secretly practices since his mentor thinks it's a waste of time. She already knew he had a sister but found out about her hatred towards the Land of Yellow. He immediately apologized but she told him it was okay.<br>Takeru learned that Kotoha also has an interest in music but was kept on constant watch so she wouldn't be able to play. She's also a trained swordsman after being taught by her brother.

"Kotoha!" she heard a voice call, interrupting her train of thought.

"Takeru!" another voice shouted.

Panicking, Kotoha shook the sleeping Prince next to her. She then noticed how peaceful he looked when sleeping and blushed.

"Kotoha!" the first voice called again.

"Takeru-san! Wake up!" Kotoha cried as she shook him awake.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at her. "Kotoha? What's wrong?" he asked.

"People are looking for us!" she warned," We can't be seen here!"

"Eh?" He quickly got to his feet and helped the girl up. The two voices came again.

"Takeru!"  
>"Kotoha!"<p>

"This is bad…" Takeru looked at the worrying Princess. "Kotoha, I'm very sorry. I kept you out so late."

She shook her head. "It's my fault. But… it was fun." She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Meet me here at the same time tomorrow. I'll see you then." She gave a nod and he gave her a peck on the forehead before taking his leave.

Kotoha sighed as she watched him leave, hugging the empty bento close as she smiled to herself. "So this is what made you occupied today," a voice said, making her jump. She turned to find Mako behind her.

"Mako-chan!" she cried, surprised to see her friend. Mako smiled as she noticed her friend's blushing face.

"Looks like I caught you and a boy!" she teased," Tell me everything! Chiaki's getting worried and I want to know everything between you and that boy!"

"Mako-chan! Don't say it like that!" Kotoha cried as her face grew even redder.

Mako teasingly rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. I know that look and I want to know every detail of you and that guy being together." She took hold of Kotoha's arm and led the girl back to the palace. "Who knew my best friend would get a boyfriend this quickly?"

"Mako-chan!"

~FS~

"I don't know what you're talking about," Takeru said defensively as he walked home. With him was a boy not much younger than him wearing a gold and black kimono and had wild dark hair.

"Liar!" the boy accused," I saw you with a girl. A girl from the Land of Yellow. The _Princess_ of Yellow!"

"You're just seeing things, Genta. There was no girl."

"Then why did I hear a girl and you being covered in perfume? Tell!"

Takeru sighed. "You're pretty stubborn for being a Prince of Gold. I'll tell if you keep it away from everyone, especially my family."

"Relax. I'll keep it secret. Now tell me who that girl is or I'll be asking nonstop!"

"Okay, okay. Her name's Kotoha and, like you said; she's the Princess of Yellow. She's sweet, caring and shy in a cute way."

"I smell trouble from what you're telling me. This love being forbidden and all."

"I don't care if it's forbidden or not. She's different from what my people were told… And she's interesting…"

"You're crazy in the head!"

Takeru rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. Seeing his young friend won't leave him alone, he might as well get home ignoring him on the journey,


	4. Part 3

_Okay! I know I have Moriranger to work on but all of the chapters will be done today! It was supposed to be for English class but she didn't allow it so it's now a fanfic! A decent love story with a surprise ending._

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Super Sentai!_

**FS**

Chiaki walked through the halls of the palace when he heard a squeal. He walked back to find the squeal coming from Kotoha's room.

"Oh my gosh, you're in love!" he heard Mako squeal from behind the door.

"_What?"_ He leaned closer to the door to listen in. "_There's no way my sister can be in love! I won't allow it! _"

"My best friend is in love with someone!" Mako squealed again, only to be shushed by Kotoha.

"Mako-chan, don't scream like that!" Kotoha pouted," Big Brother will hear and throw a fit!"

"_Heck yeah I will…_" Chiaki thought angrily as he listened in on the conversation.

"But it's so cute! You being in forbidden love with someone of another country! Wait until Saki hears about this!"

"No! Please don't tell Saki-chan!" Kotoha cried," If you do, she'll ask me questions that are too personal!"

"Well she has the right to know! I mean, what would happen if she comes for a surprise visit and finds you with him? Either way, she'll be asking you questions!"

"Mako-chan! We shouldn't be discussing this here! And this has to be a secret. Do you know how much trouble it would bring the three of us if anyone finds out? Our heads will be hanging on father's bedroom wall!"

"Oh, come on, Kotoha. I'm sure your father wouldn't- Wait, that bad?" She looked at her friend as Kotoha gave a nod.

"Yes so please keep this as our secret. I can't have you involved on this, either."

Mako sighed and patted her friend's shoulder. "I will. But be careful, okay? Can't let you get hurt if he changes heart."

"Okay."

Chiaki stormed back to his room. "_Damn it! She met with one of those people! _" he thought angrily,"_ Even if she is my sister, I can't let her be with someone who's one of_ them."

~~FS~~

The next day, Chiaki discreetly followed his sister into the woods, hoping to find out who she's seeing. He hid behind the trees every time she looked back but continued as she walked. He noticed she looked a bit different.  
>Her hair was pulled up into a neat bun held up by a white ribbon and was decorated with a butterfly pin. This made him even angrier for she never held up her hair unless it's a special occasion.<p>

Chiaki found her arriving at the large sakura tree, remembering he never saw it before considering it's what divided up the Land of Yellow from the Land of Red. He heard the sounds of leaves crunching and readied his blade, only to find a boy in a grey kimono and ruffled dark hair. He silently gasped when he recognized the crest on the boy's sleeve.

"_That crest! My sister fell in love with the Prince of Red? This is completely unacceptable!"_

He continued watching them. All he can see was the two talking and laughing while sitting under the sakura tree, something he doesn't see every day. It didn't take long for the two to part but he knew they didn't want to. He then noticed the boy leaning closer to his sister… and closer… and…

Chiaki almost let out a scream when he didn't stop himself in time. "_Oh, hell no is she going to date one of them! Especially with them kissing! _" He took hold of his katana and ran home so he can confront his sister later, not noticing another figure in the shadows.

~FS~

Kotoha gave a shy smile as the two pulled away, her cheeks giving off a nice pink tint as she blushed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kotoha," Takeru whispered. She gave a nod and the two slowly made their separate ways.

Kotoha smiled as she walked back, evidently enjoying the conversation they just had. It was interesting how he found his muse just by watching the fish in the river when he was young. She, on the other hand, didn't seem to talk as much which led to him making jokes that made both of them laugh.

The girl smiled to herself and slipped back into the palace and into her room. She quickly put away her katana back under her desk and made her way to her bed, only to be pushed into the wall with her shoulders pushed against it. She looked up to find her brother glaring down at her.

"Big Brother!" she cried, scared of the daggers he sent towards her.

"Kotoha, what were you thinking?" he scowled as he tightly gripped her shoulders. "Being with that guy!"

"E-Eh? Big Brother, I don't-"

"Don't tell me you don't know! I saw you with him! Don't you know he's the Prince of our enemies? What were you thinking? He's one of them!"

"Big Brother, you don't understand! Takeru-san wouldn't hurt anyone! I swear!"

"Then why were you with him? Kotoha, you know we can't trust people from the Land of Red! What if Father hears about this?"

"No! Don't tell father! He can't know about this!"

Chiaki tightly gripped her shoulders as she winced, tears streaming down her cheeks. "He might make you happy but it doesn't mean we would allow it," he scowled," Don't you even _dare_ meeting with him again."

"But Big Brother!"

"No! We can't let you continue this relationship! It's either you stop seeing him or his head."

Kotoha stared at him in shock. "No…" She looked down as tears stained her cheeks. "Okay… I'll stop…" Saying those words almost tore her heart open as she couldn't stop crying. Chiaki stormed out of the room as Kotoha fell to the floor in tears. "_Takeru_-_san…_"

~~FS~~

"Takeru! I told you to stay away from them!" Kaoru shouted as she glared at her brother. Takeru let out a sigh and turned to face his sister.

"Kaoru, you might be against the Land of Yellow but that's because the information mostly describes the King. She's different."

"Different how? She's the daughter of that King! Evil runs through her blood!"

"Well you have it wrong, Kaoru! I might have spent a few days with her but she's nothing like her father! She's sweet, kind and generous! She's not corrupted with power!"

"Well maybe it's just a facade! A few days doesn't make you know anyone that much!"

"Look Kaoru! We might've been raised to despise the People of Yellow but I don't follow those rules! You just depend too much on what we were taught! If you met her, you would see what I see for once! Can't you at least do that?"

Kaoru hesitated and glared at her brother. "No. It's not possible one can't be evil if they're the child of that wretched King," she said flatly before storming out of the room. Takeru sighed and slumped down onto the floor, the argument taking too much energy out of him.


	5. Part 4

_Okay! I know I have Moriranger to work on but all of the chapters will be done today! It was supposed to be for English class but she didn't allow it so it's now a fanfic! A decent love story with a surprise ending._

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Super Sentai!_

**FS**

Mako turned from her bedroom desk as a knock came to her door. She quickly got up and opened the door to find a servant kneeling down with a letter. She took hold of it. "Arigato." The servant gave a bow before taking his leave as Mako opened up the letter.

Her eyes widened at the news when she noticed it was from Kotoha. "Kotoha …" She quickly hid the envelope in her obi and took hold of her katana. She put on her cloak and made her way to the Land of Yellow on horse. She pulled up in front of the yellow palace and mounted off before rushing inside.

She quickly ran to her friend's room to find her crying. "Kotoha!" She rushed over to her friend and held her in a hug. "What happened?"

"Mako-chan… Big Brother… He saw me with Takeru-san!" Kotoha cried as tears fell. "He forbid me from seeing him and threatened his life if I did!"

"Eh? Kotoha, you can't let him do that! You love Takeru, don't you?"

"Mako-chan… But I can't go against Big Brother! He'll kill Takeru-san if I see him again!"

Mako hesitated and couldn't stand seeing her friend in such a state. "Hang on. I'll talk to him. Surely he'll understand. Okay?"

Kotoha gave a hesitant nod as Mako patted her head. "It'll be okay, Kotoha-chan. I won't let you two be separated."

~FS~

Mako rode her horse through the forest and tugged on its reigns to stop in front of the palace. At the front door was Kaoru who had an unpleasant scowl on her face. Mako dismounted and walked up to her.

"It's been a while, Kaoru," she said in greeting.

"Well we stopped being friends for a reason, Mako," Kaoru snapped," You siding with that girl."

"There's nothing wrong with being friends with both sides. I just came to give Takeru a visit. Us being closer than the two of us now."

"Well you can't speak with him. You know we wouldn't allow traitors into the palace. Besides, he's out right now with a servant. Don't bother looking because I'm sure he wouldn't be with that girl anymore." Kaoru went back inside as Mako glowered to herself.

"Damn it…" Mako mounted her horse and went off into the forest. She then heard something near the river and made her horse turn. It galloped through the forest and arrived at the river to be Takeru playing his shamisen with a servant at his side. "Takeru!" She dismounted and ran over to him.

The boy turned when he heard his name to find Mako. "Mako?"

She ran up to him and collapsed to her knees. "Takeru, there's bad news. Kotoha's brother forbids her from seeing you again. He told her he would take your life if you two saw each other again."

"What? Why?"

"He must've saw you two together and caught you two being in a relationship. You know how he and Kaoru are very strict about this sort of thing."

"But this can't be possible! I have to see Kotoha again!"

"She wants to see you, too, but with her brother being on constant watch with her, it's impossible."

"Well there has to be some way. I don't want to give her any heartache."

"I know… But we have to figure out something…" Mako paced as she thought of a plan. She then saw the servant as a light bulb lit up in her head. "I got it!" She bent down and whispered something into his ear.

"Eh? Will that really work?' he asked.

"Of course. Don't underestimate my plans. This one will definitely work."

"Okay… If you say so…"

~~FS~~

Kotoha paced his room in worry as she waited for her friend to return. She checked the time and noticed it was getting late. "_Where's Mako-chan?"_ she thought," _She said she could get us to meet again today without Big Brother knowing…_"

"Kotoha!" a voice called. She rushed over to her window to find Mako waving at her from the village with a kuroko next to her. She gave the "OK" sign as Kotoha smiled in relief. She quickly put on her cloak and snuck past her brother's room before getting out of the palace.

Kotoha held Mako in a hug. "Arigato, Mako-chan," she said.

Mako pulled away and patted her head. "Don't worry. Just make this quick. I'm sure I won't be able to distract Chiaki for so long." She quickly headed into the palace and ran into Chiaki.

"Mako! Have you've seen Kotoha?" he asked," She's not in her room."

"I don't know. I'm looking for her, too," Mako lied. "Maybe she's somewhere around the palace. Let's go." She took hold of his arm and led him through the large palace, hoping it would give her friend some time.

~FS~

"I'm so glad you could make it," Kotoha said as she and Takeru embraced each other in a hug. He took off the mask covering his face and gave a smile.

"Of course. It's all thanks to Mako for helping," he said. He gave her a small peck on the forehead. "But I really want to tell you that we can never be separated like this. I promise I'll find a way."

"But what if Big Brother caught you?"

"He won't. If my sister can't then he can't." He reached into his sash and took out a sheathed dagger. The handle was hand carved into a swan. He placed it in her hands. "Keep this with you. You won't be alone if you have this."

Kotoha smiled and hid it in her obi. "Arigato…" She held him in a hug again as they went into a gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he did the same with her waist. The two pulled apart to catch their breath and held each other close.

"Kotoha!" Chiaki called. The two pulled apart and looked at each other.

"That's our cue…" Takeru sighed. "I'll see you again, _ai_." He gave her a peck on the forehead before putting his mask back on. "Until we meet again."

Kotoha gave a small nod and ran into the palace, only to bump into her brother as they fell to the floor. "Kotoha! I've been looking all over for you!" Chiaki cried," Where were you?"

"It's okay, Big Brother. I was just taking a short walk around the palace. It's okay. I didn't get out of the village."

Footsteps were heard as Mako came. "Oh, look! We found her! Well, I guess I should take my leave," Mako said," I'll see you tomorrow, Kotoha!" Mako ran off with the disguised Prince of Red as they made their way into the forest.

Chiaki looked at his sister. "Now I'm questioning why you're friends with her…" he commented," She gets out of character too much. Come on; let's get you to your room before anyone starts to ask." Kotoha gave a nod as they headed back to their rooms. Chiaki didn't seem to notice the dagger barely sticking out from the girl's obi.

Kotoha smiled to herself and gently held the dagger in her hands.


	6. Part 5

_Okay! I know I have Moriranger to work on but all of the chapters will be done today! It was supposed to be for English class but she didn't allow it so it's now a fanfic! A decent love story with a surprise ending._

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Super Sentai!_

**FS**

Takeru paced his room in worry. After that final "date" he had with Kotoha a few weeks ago, he couldn't help but to chase after her for she can no longer see him. "_I _have_ to see her…_" he thought as he paced. There was a knock at the door and Kaoru came in.

"Are you okay, Takeru?" she asked," You seemed to be worried since a month ago."

"I'm fine, Kaoru. Just thinking…"

"You're thinking about _her_, aren't you?"

"Kaoru, you don't understand. I have to go." Takeru went over to his desk and took out his katana which was hidden behind it and left, making his sister worry. "_She can't know_," he thought.

~~FS~~

Kotoha sat in her room, fingering the dagger Takeru gave her as she smiled at the memories she had with him. "_Takeru-san… I hope we can see each other again…_" she thought as she held it close. Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard clashing metal. She put the dagger to the side and looked out her open window. She gasped when she found Takeru fighting the guards. "Takeru-san!" she cried. He cut down one of the guards and looked up at her.

"Kotoha! If our countries can't accept terms, there's one thing I have left to say before I leave!" he called," Princess Kotoha of the Land of Yellow, will you marry me?" Kotoha felt tears stinging her eyes as she smiled.

"Takeru-san… Yes! I will marry you!" Takeru smiled but snapped back to reality and fought against the guards, making Kotoha worried. "Guards! Stop attacking! He's not evil!"

"Seize attack!" a voice shouted. Kotoha tensed when she found her father stepping out of the palace with an angered look on his face. He turned to Takeru. "Ruffian from the Land of Red! What brings you to our country?"

Takeru sheathed his katana. "King of Yellow, I have come in the name of my country to stop this war. However, since our countries can't agree with each other, I have no other choice. I've met your daughter and I want her to be my wife."

At this, the King laughed a hearty laugh. "You? Marry my _daughter_? No one is allowed to even speak with my daughter! Especially those of your country!" The King turned to Kotoha who coward in fear. "You, young lady, are to never marry such person from our enemy country! As punishment for seeing him, you are to witness his execution!"

"But Father!"

"Don't talk back at me, young lady!"

Kotoha immediately became silent but noticed a guard sneaking up behind Takeru. "Takeru-san! Behind you!" she cried. Takeru tried to react but the guard hit the back of his neck with the sheathe of his sword, knocking him unconscious. "Takeru-san!"

"Men! Bring him to the prison!"

"Yes, sir!" Two guards lifted Takeru by his arms and dragged him away.

Kotoha stumbled into her room as she burst into tears. The door slid open and her mother rushed in. "Kotoha!" the Queen comforted her daughter as she couldn't believe it. Sure she didn't have any idea about the two's relationship but it wasn't right for her husband to punish her daughter to watch her lover's execution.

"_What's wrong with him?" _she thought as she comforted the crying Princess.

~~FS~~

Takeru groaned as he woke up. He rubbed the back of his neck as he noticed a bruise forming. He sat up and looked around to find himself in a wooden prison cell. "Damn it…" He then heard a voice.

"Please! I have to see him!" a voice cried. He went closer to the wooden cell bars to find a figure at the entrance. He recognized the voice and yellow kimono. Seeing the guards let her through, the figure rushed over to him and went to her knees. "Takeru-san! I'm so sorry! I didn't want it to be this way!"

Takeru petted her head in comfort. "It's okay, Kotoha. It wasn't your fault. I just wanted to see you again."

"But… I won't see you again after tomorrow…" she said, her voice breaking.

"It's okay. It's not like I'll always be gone." He took off the necklace and put it around Kotoha's neck. "Keep this with you as well as the dagger. Something to help you keep our happy memories."

"Takeru-san…" He leaned closer and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips before pulling away and held her hand.

"I'll be fine. Trust me, okay?"

"Princess. It's time to go," a guard spoke, interrupting them. He took Kotoha by the arm and started leading her out.

"Takeru-san!" The two held each other's hand before being separated. "Takeru-san!"

~~FS~~

The day of the execution arrived as the citizens of the capital surrounded the center of the city where most executions took place. There was a large stage where the King stood with a sword in his hand. Takeru knelt in front of him with his hands behind his back as he faced the Royal family who sat at the opposite end of the stage. Guards surrounded the stage as the town waited.

"Citizens of the Populace! Here in front of me is an intruder from enemy territory! The Prince of Red! Insolent ruffian, do you have any last words?" the King shouted as he looked down to the boy.

Takeru smirked and looked at Kotoha. "Kotoha. I love you," he said.

"Takeru-san!" Kotoha got out of her seat and rushed towards him, only to be stopped by nearby guards.

"Ruffian! Don't talk to my daughter like that! It's time for you to meet your end!" The king aimed and raised his sword. He swung down but the sound of the cut was silenced from gasps from the crowd and Kotoha's scream.

"Takeru-san!" she screamed as his headless body fell forward. Tears swelled up in her eyes and she made a dash to the forest. The Queen was about to chase her but Chiaki stopped her from going further.

Kotoha ran as fast as her feet could take her, the tears, slightly blurring her vision. She stumbled and fell to her knees as she cried against the sakura tree, her hand fingering the necklace.

**FS**

_Don't hurt me! I swear, I was really sick and tired about stories with happy endings! It was too much and I wanted to see if it was a sad one! Just don't kill me!_


	7. Epilogue! Finale

_Okay, because of the reviews I've been getting, I have FINALLY decided to make an epilogue. And don't skim to the bottom to see what happens. That just ruins it. And Must I always explain this? __**I do not want to go through any trouble!**__ This is a __**fanfic**__. As in I can write whatever I want as long as I stick to facts. Sad endings are something you just have to deal with because that's real life. Got it? Okay, on to the story!_

_**Takeru and Kotoha:**__ PGSMaddict96 does not own anything from the Super Sentai Series including us. She only owns the storyline. Enjoy everybody!_

**FS**

It's been a month since his execution. Kotoha couldn't hang on anymore. She never thought she would hate her father and brother so much for what they did. She even ignored the visits from both her mother and Mako and felt like there was no longer meaning to life without Takeru.

Kotoha ran into the forest as she arrived at the cherry blossom tree she and Takeru always went to when they were alone together. They had their own little world when they were here. She gently fingered the necklace around her neck for she never took it off after he gave it back to her.

She reached into her sleeve as she took out the dagger. It was the only other thin g she would carry with her whenever she went outside the palace and never left without it. She knelt down onto the grass and carefully carved hers and Takeru's name into the bark of the tree, making sure she wouldn't make a mistake.

"Anata… How did you get Onii-chan's dagger?" a voice cried. Kotoha tensed and turned to find Kaoru who held onto her katana.

"Kaoru-san!" She stood up and backed away.

"Omae… You're the reason Onii-chan's dead!" Kaoru swung at her as Kotoha dodged.

"Kaoru-san! Sonna… I never meant for this to happen!"

"Urusai!" She swung again but Kotoha blocked it with her own katana. "Onii-chan's dead… He's dead because he met you!" She pulled back as she kept attacking the younger girl, only to have their swords locked.

"Kaoru-san… onegai… Please reconsider this…" Kotoha murmured. She soon mustered enough strength to knock away the Princess of Red's sword before throwing hers to the side. "I didn't mean for Takeru-san to die… My father… he was blinded by war like we were taught… Takeru-san and I wanted to stop this war… To stop this madness… Think about how he would feel if he saw you like this…"

Kaoru stopped as Kotoha walked up to her and placed the dagger in her hands. "If you want me dead… at least do it with his own possession…" Kotoha gave a calm smile as she looked at Kaoru.

The Princess of Red looked back at her and hesitated. "What have I done… I can't kill you like this… You're too important to my brother… I can't…"

Kotoha gave a small smile and gently took of the hand holding the dagger. "It wouldn't mean anything if one of us is alive…" She soon forced the dagger through her chest before she soon collapsed onto the ground, a pool of blood forming.

"Sonna…" Kaoru stumbled back. She looked at the bloodied dagger in her hands and threw it away before running off, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't seem to notice the small and shy smile on Kotoha's face as she lay dead on the now bloodied ground.

**FS**

_Is that a good epilogue? Yes? No? Maybe so? Tell me what you think. And thank you for enjoying this story. (Although some of you were harsh with that one anonymous review I had to delete…) But thank you for enjoying this fanfic._

_**Takeru:**__ So review!  
><em>_**Kotoha:**__ Or subscribe!  
><em>_**Akane:**__ And check out her current ongoing fic…  
><em>_**Moriranger:**__ Doubutsu Sentai Moriranger!  
><em>_**Cast, Moriranger and Pikachu:**__ Arigato gozaimasu, minna-san! *waves* Matta ne!_


End file.
